


For Genji....

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Can't Spit It Out, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Mercy/Symmetra, Short One Shot, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: Lúcio finds himself needing to collaborate with Zenyatta more and more. For Genji, of course.





	For Genji....

**Author's Note:**

> another old doc. Lucio feels maaaaaybe a lil OOC regarding the inability to Just Spit It Out but. I like this.

“It’s a sleep mix,” he said, adjusting his fingerless gloves, “for Genji.”

 

“Of course.”

\----

“The sleep mix was great,” he said, not that he needed to. Zenyatta was by far the most likely to notice when his student thrashed himself awake - or not, as the recent case had been. “What do you think about trying to mix up a meditation tape? For Genji. I've got a few songs I know he likes…”

 

“Certainly. I'm sure he will be touched by your consideration.”

\---

“Why don't we try mixing up some healing tunes?” he said, sparks flicking off his skates as he rode around the column. “Since you use the mala to mend and to mix.”

 

A titanium faceplate tilted up from his meditative pose, heedless of the hard light show. “A wonderful idea. Is this for Genji, as well?”

 

“Yeah! Uh, I mean, it's really for everyone. But yeah.”

 

“I would be delighted to assist.”

\---

“Why can I not do the thing,” he said, flinging himself on the bed, locs flying off the side and skates propping carefully up on the wall. He groaned and pressed both hands to his face.

 

“This is the funniest thing I've seen since Angela tried to ask Satya out and they both got dumped into the pool,” Genji says with unsympathetic glee from the chair, twirling the data key with the newest mix on it around one finger, “He's not going to make fun of you for being honest. You do know that, right?”

 

Lucio groaned again, flapping one hand at his awful, awful wingcyborg. “Uh, duh, why do you think I'm in such a twist over this???” He peeked past his fingers to glare at Genji, who was obviously amused despite the mask. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to meet people who are  _ actually _ nice and not…”

 

“Yes. I do.”

 

“...yeah, I guess you would.” He rolled over, hands back on his face. “How can he be  _ so nice _ and  _ so cute  _ and  _ so cool _ ??? How am I supposed to handle that?”

 

“I know a secret,” Genji stage whispered, leaning in dramatically, “ _ tell him _ .”

 

The ninja leaned easily away from the DJ’s frustrated swipe, laughing aloud.

\---

“Hey, Zen?” he said, hands planted in his pockets so he couldn't fidget them too bad, “Wanna come jam with me by the cliff?”

 

The monk's faceplate turned up, living metal gilded red and gold in the late afternoon sun. “Most certainly. Are we making something for Genji?”

 

“I was thinking we could make something for us. I mean, make time for us. To. Make us an us. If you're okay with that.” Lucio winced and ran a hand over his face. “Wow, I am amazingly poetic.”

 

Smooth fingers slipped against his palm, pulling the DJ’s hand into Zenyatta’s gentle grip. “I would be honored,” he said, optical sensors fluctuating with mild amusement. “I very much enjoy spending time with you, too.”

 

As their fingers interlaced, he added, “And I would very much like to make us an us.”

 

(Later, watching the sunset from the cliffs of Gibraltar, Lucio finally says, “Man, I should have told you from the start.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure my student enjoyed your gifts,” Zenyatta said, chuckling as Lucio groaned. “But I am very glad you were able to ask me for yourself.”)


End file.
